cinemorguefandomcom-20200216-history
Brent Spiner
Brent Spiner (1949- ) Film Deaths: *''Star Trek Generations ''(1994) [Lt. Commander Data]: Killed along with the rest of the Enterprise crew when the planet they had crash-landed on is destroyed by a shockwave caused when Malcolm McDowell fires a missile into the sun: their death are undone when Patrick Stewart goes back in time and stops Malcolm. *''Independence Day ''(1996) [Dr. Brackish Okun]: "Killed" (or at least clinically) when the alien he's operating on attacks and strangles him by the throat with its tentacle, subsequently taking over his body to communicate; Robert Loggia, Adam Baldwin and Bobby Hosea kill the extraterrestrial. (according to Spiner, a scene where Baldwin checks his pulse and says "He's dead, sir" was filmed but then cut out of the movie; the director's commentary notes he was just knocked out and in a coma, and sequel Independence Day: Resurgence proves that by showing Spiner remains in a 20-year coma; but this is still listed since this was originally intended as a death scene.) *''South Park: Bigger Longer & Uncut ''(1999; animated) [Conan O'Brien]: Commits suicide by jumping through the window of the studio landing on a car below. (Played for comic effect.) *''[[Star Trek Nemesis (2002)|Star Trek Nemesis'' ]](2002) [Lt. Commander Data / B-4]: Playing a dual role, "Data" is killed in an explosion when he sacrifices himself by firing his phaser into the radiation core of Tom Hardy's ship, causing it to explode. ("B-4" survives the film, with "Data" having implanted his memories into him, which explains why he returned in the series Picard) *''The Midnight Man'' (2016) [Ezekiel]: Shot to death by Max Adler, while Will Kemp looks on. TV Deaths: *''Star Trek: The Next Generation: Brothers ''(1990) [Lt. Commander Data / Lore / Dr. Noonian Soong]: Playing a triple role as the android "Data", his evil twin "Lore", and their human creator, "Dr. Noonian Soong", "Dr. Soong" is fatally injured when "Lore" tosses him against a table with equipment (though he was already dying of old age/natural causes); he dies shortly afterwards while talking to "Data". *''Star Trek: The Next Generation: Cause and Effect ''(1992) [Lt. Commander Data]: Killed in an explosion, along with the rest of the crew, when the Enterprise collides with Kelsey Grammer's ship; due to a time-loop, this is repeated several times until Brent succeeds in preventing the collision. *''Star Trek The Next Generation: Descent Part II ''(1993) [Lt. Commander Data / Lore] Playing a dual role, "Lore" is disassembled (off-screen) after being shot with a phaser and deactivated by "Data". *''Star Trek: The Next Generation: All Good Things... ''(1994) [Lt. Commander Data]: Portraying a triple role of "Data" from the past, present, and future, each is killed when the Enterprise of each point in time converge and are destroyed while collapsing the anti-time anomaly. Everyone's deaths are undone when John de Lancie resets the timeline. *''Deadly Games: The Practical Joker'' (1995) [Danny Schlecht]: Playing a dual role as his alter ego, he is vaporized when Christopher Lloyd ejects a VHS of his programming, wiping him out of existence. *''Alphas: Blind Spot'' (2011)Alphas (2011 series)[Dr. Graham Kern]: Stabbed in the side of the neck with a glass shard by Rebecca Mader. *''The Blacklist: The Architect (No. 107) ''(2017) [The Architect]: Dies in an explosion when Amir Arison Shot a high powered rifle blast into his SUV, causing it to explode. *''Outcast: This is How it Ends'' (2017) [Sidney]: Suffocated by Phillip Glenister while Patrick Fugit tries to stop him. His final words are "You Lost Kyle" as he dies. Category:Actors Category:American actors and actresses Category:1949 Births Category:Listed on Original Cinemorgue Category:Jewish Category:Voice Actors Category:Death scenes by broken neck Category:Death scenes by planetary destruction Category:Death scenes by suicide Category:Death scenes by defenestration Category:Death scenes by falling Category:Death scenes by explosion Category:Death scenes by rapid aging Category:Death scenes by beating Category:Death scenes by dismemberment Category:Deaths in the Star Trek universe Category:Death scenes by murder Category:Death scenes by life-force draining Category:Ambiguous death scenes Category:Writers Category:Musicians Category:People who died in an Independence Day film Category:Deaths in the Fox universe Category:Death scenes by destruction Category:Death scenes by strangulation Category:Death scenes by sacrifice Category:Death scenes by burning Category:Star Trek cast members Category:South Park cast members Category:Independence Day Cast Members Category:Original intended death scenes Category:Family Guy cast members Category:Ray Donovan Cast Members Category:Actors who died in Dean Devlin movies Category:The Blacklist Cast Members Category:Deaths in The Blacklist Category:Undone with Time Travel